La Sangre del Olimpo (The Blood of Olympus)
by ArgoIIIT
Summary: TRADUCCION DE ARGO III. UN EJÉRCITO DE GIGANTES. DOS BATALLAS A VIDA O MUERTE. Y SIETE HÉROES DISPUESTOS A IMPEDIR EL FIN DEL MUNDO Los tripulantes del Argo II han salido victoriosos de sus misiones, pero están lejos de derrotar a Gea, la madre Tierra. Ella ha conseguido alzar a todos sus gigantes y planea sacrificar a dos semidioses en la fest ividad de Spes.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chicos y chicas con ustedes: LA SANGRE DEL OLIMPO. **_

_**En nuestros perfil podrán encontrar los links para descargar el pdf. **_

**_También_**_** pueden encontrarlos en nuestros perfiles de Twitter y Facebook. **_

_**Gracias a todo el equipo de Argo III que intervino en la traducción de esta historia.**_

**NO SOMOS DUEÑOS DE ESTA OBRA. SIMPLEMENTE NOS DEDICAMOS A TRADUCIRLA.**

* * *

_Siete mestizos responderán a la llamada,  
bajo tormenta o el fuego, el mundo debe caer._

_Un juramento que mantener con un último aliento,  
y los enemigos en armas ante las Puertas de la Muerte._

* * *

**I: Jason**

Jason odiaba ser viejo.

Sus articulaciones dolían. Le temblaban las piernas. Mientras trataba de subir la colina, sus pulmones traqueteaban como si fueran una caja llena de rocas.

No podía ver su rostro, gracias a Dios, pero sus dedos eran nudosos y huesudos. Abultadas venas azules se extendían como telarañas por sus manos.

Incluso tenía ese olor a anciano, a naftalina y sopa de pollo. ¿Cómo era posible? Había ido de dieciséis a setenta y cinco años en cuestión de segundos, pero el olor a viejo fue instantáneo, como _bum_. _¡Felicitaciones! ¡Apestas!_

—Casi llegamos —Piper le sonrió—. Lo estás haciendo bien.

Fácil para ella decirlo. Piper y Annabeth estaban disfrazadas como encantadoras doncellas griegas. Incluso en sus blancos vestidos sin mangas y sus sandalias de cordones, no tenían ningún problema para andar por el camino pedregoso.

El cabello color chocolate de Piper estaba peinado en una espiral de trenzas. Pulseras de plata adornaban sus brazos. Se parecía a una antigua estatua de su madre, Afrodita, lo cual Jason encontró un poco intimidante.

El salir con una chica hermosa le crispaba los nervios lo suficiente. Salir con una chica cuya mamá era la diosa del amor... bueno, Jason siempre tenía miedo de hacer algo poco romántico, y que la madre de Piper bajará desde el Monte Olimpo y lo convirtiera en un cerdo salvaje.

Jason levantó la mirada. La cima estaba todavía a un centenar de metros de distancia.

—La peor idea del mundo. —Se apoyó en un árbol de cedro y se secó la frente—. La magia de Hazel es demasiado buena. Si tengo que luchar, voy a ser inútil.

—No vamos a llegar a eso —prometió Annabeth. Parecía incómoda en su traje de doncella. Seguía encogiendo los hombros para evitar que se le deslizara el vestido. Su cabello rubio, usualmente recogido, se había deshecho en la parte posterior y colgaba como largas patas de araña. Ya que conocía su odio a las arañas, Jason decidió no mencionárselo.

—Nos infiltramos en el palacio —dijo ella—. Conseguimos la información que necesitamos y salimos.

Piper bajo su ánfora1, la alta jarra de vino de cerámica en la cual su espada estaba escondida.

—Podemos descansar por un segundo. Recupera el aliento, Jason.

Del cordón en su cintura colgaba su cornucopia, el cuerno mágico de la abundancia. Escondido en algún lugar de los pliegues de su vestido estaba su cuchillo, Katoptris. Piper no se veía peligrosa, pero si fuese necesario, podía blandir la hoja de bronce celestial o dispararle con mangos maduros a sus enemigos en la cara.

Annabeth se descolgó su propia ánfora del hombro. Ella también tenía una espada escondida, pero incluso sin un arma visible lucía mortífera. Sus ojos gris tormentosos escaneaban su entorno, alerta por cualquier amenaza. Si algún tipo invitaba a una copa a Annabeth, Jason supuso que lo más seguro es que le diera una patada por lo bajo2.

Trató de regular la respiración.

Debajo de ellos, la bahía Afales brillaba, el agua era tan azul que parecía que había sido teñida con colorante vegetal. A unos cuantos cientos de metros de la costa, el _Argo II_ reposaba anclado. Sus velas blancas no se veían más grandes que una estampilla postal y sus noventa remos parecían palillos de dientes. Jason imaginó a sus amigos en la cubierta, siguiendo su progreso, turnándose con el catalejo de Leo, tratando de no reírse mientras veían al abuelo Jason cojear cuesta arriba.

—Estúpida Ítaca3 —murmuró.

Supuso que la isla era bastante bonita. Una cordillera de colinas boscosas retorcidas hacia abajo en su centro. Laderas blanco tiza se hundían en el mar. Las ensenadas formaban playas rocosas y puertos donde las casas de techos rojos e iglesias de estuco blanco se ubicaban frente a la costa.

Las colinas estaban salpicadas de amapolas, azafranes y cerezos silvestres. La brisa olía a arrayán en flor. Todo era muy bonito, excepto la temperatura que estaba sobre unos cuarenta grados. El aire era tan húmedo como una casa de baño romana.

A Jason le habría resultado sencillo controlar el viento y volar hasta la cima de la colina, pero _nooo_. Por el bien del sigilo, tenía que avanzar penosamente como un anciano con rodillas malas y hedor a sopa de pollo.

Pensó en su última escalada, hacía dos semanas, cuando Hazel y él habían enfrentado al bandido Esciro en el acantilado de Croacia. Al menos en ese entonces Jason tenía toda su fuerza. Lo que estaban a punto de enfrentar sería mucho peor que un bandido.

—¿Estás segura de que es la colina correcta? —preguntó él—. Parece un poco… no sé… silenciosa.

Piper estudió la cordillera. Tenía una brillante pluma azul de una arpía trenzada en el cabello, un recuerdo del ataque de la noche anterior. La pluma no iba exactamente con el disfraz, pero Piper se la había ganado, al defender un rebaño entero de señoritas gallinas demonio por su cuenta mientras estaba de guardia. Ella le restó importancia a su logro, pero Jason podía decir que se sentía bien por ello. La pluma era un recordatorio de que ella no era la misma chica que había sido el invierno pasado cuando llegaron por primera vez al Campamento Mestizo.

—Las ruinas están allá arriba —prometió—. Las vi en la hoja de Katoptris. Y escuchaste lo que Hazel dijo: "La mayor…".

—"_La mayor reunión de espíritus malignos que alguna vez he sentido_" —recordó Jason—. Si, suena increíble.

Después de luchar a través de los caminos subterráneos del templo de Hades, lo último que Jason quería era tratar con más espíritus malignos. Pero el destino de la misión estaba en juego. La tripulación del _Argo II_ tenía una gran decisión que tomar. Si elegían mal, fallarían y el mundo entero sería destruido.

La espada de Piper, los sentidos mágicos de Hazel, y los instintos de Annabeth estaban todos de acuerdo: la respuesta estaba aquí en Ítaca, en el antiguo palacio de Odiseo4, donde una horda de espíritus malignos se había reunido para esperar órdenes de Gea. El plan consistía en infiltrarse entre ellos, averiguar qué estaba pasando y decidir el mejor curso de acción. Luego salir, preferiblemente vivos.

Annabeth se reajustó el cinturón dorado.

—Espero que nuestros disfraces resistan. Los pretendientes eran tipos desagradables cuando estaban vivos. Si se enteran de que somos semidioses…

—La magia de Hazel funcionará —dijo Piper.

Jason trató de creérselo.

_Los pretendientes_: un centenar de los más avaros y malvados asesinos que hayan existido. Cuando Odiseo, rey griego de Ítaca, desapareció después de la Guerra de Troya, una multitud de príncipes de pacotilla había invadido su palacio y se negaron a salir, cada uno con la esperanza de casarse con la reina Penélope5 y tomar el reino. Odiseo se las arregló para regresar en secreto y los mató a todos, el típico regreso a casa. Pero si las visiones de Piper estaban en lo cierto, los pretendientes estaban de regreso, apareciéndose en el lugar donde habían muerto.

Jason no podía creer que estaban a punto de visitar el verdadero palacio de Odiseo, uno de los más famosos héroes griegos de todos los tiempos. Por otro lado, toda esta misión había sido un evento alucinante tras otro. La mismísima Annabeth acababa de volver del abismo eterno del Tártaro. Teniendo en cuenta eso, Jason decidió que no debería de quejarse de ser un anciano.

—Bueno… —Se estabilizó con su bastón—. Si _luzco_ tan viejo como me siento, mi disfraz debe ser perfecto. Vamos allá.

Mientras subían, el sudor chorreaba a lo largo de su cuello. Le dolían las pantorrillas. A pesar del calor, empezó a temblar. Y aunque lo intentó, no pudo dejar de pensar en sus recientes sueños.

Desde la Casa de Hades se habían vuelto más vívidos.

A veces Jason estaba de pie en el templo subterráneo de Epiro6, con el gigante Clitio7 cerniéndose sobre él, hablando en un coro de voces incorpóreas: _Os tomó a todos vosotros juntos derrotarme ¿Qué vais a hacer cuando la Madre Tierra abra los ojos?_

Otras veces Jason se encontraba en la cima de la Colina Mestiza. Gea, la Madre Tierra se levantaba del suelo, una figura en remolino de polvo, hojas y piedras. _Pobre niño._ Su voz resonaba a través del paisaje, sacudiendo los cimientos debajo de los pies de Jason. _Vuestro padre es el primero entre los dioses, sin embargo, vos siempre estáis en segundo lugar… para vuestros compañeros romanos, para vuestros amigos griegos, incluso para vuestra familia. ¿Cómo vais a demostrar vuestra valía?_

Su peor sueño comenzaba en el jardín central de la Casa del Lobo en Sonoma. Ante él estaba la diosa Juno, brillando con el resplandor de plata fundida.

_Vuestra vida me pertenece,_ su voz resonó. _Un apaciguamiento por parte de Zeus._

Jason sabía que no debía mirar, pero no pudo cerrar los ojos cuando Juno se convirtió en una supernova, revelando su verdadera forma de diosa. El dolor abrazó la mente de Jason. Su cuerpo ardió en capas como una cebolla.

Entonces la escena cambiaba. Jason seguía en la Casa del Lobo, pero ahora era un niño pequeño, de no más de dos años de edad. Una mujer se arrodilló delante de él, su aroma a limón le era muy familiar. Sus rasgos eran acuosos e indistintos, pero él conocía su voz: luminosa y frágil, como la capa más delgada de hielo sobre una corriente rápida.

_Volveré por ti, querido,_ dijo ella. _Nos veremos pronto._

Cada vez que Jason despertaba de la pesadilla, su rostro estaba perlado con sudor. Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Nico Di Angelo se los había advertido: La Casa de Hades revolvería sus peores recuerdos, haciéndoles ver y escuchar cosas del pasado. Sus fantasmas se pondrían inquietos.

Jason tenía la esperanza de que ese fantasma _en particular_ se mantuviera alejado, pero cada noche el sueño empeoraba. Ahora él estaba escalando las ruinas de un palacio donde un ejército de fantasmas estaba reunido.

_Eso no quiere decir que _ella_ estará ahí_, se dijo Jason.

Pero sus manos no dejarían de temblar. Cada paso parecía más difícil que el anterior.

—Casi estamos ahí —dijo Annabeth—. Vamos a…

_¡BUM! _La ladera retumbó. En algún lugar sobre el canto, una multitud rugió en aprobación, como espectadores en un coliseo. El sonido hizo que a Jason se le pusiera la piel de gallina. No hace mucho tiempo él había luchado por su vida en el Coliseo Romano ante un animado público fantasma. No estaba ansioso por repetir esa experiencia.

—¿Qué fue esa explosión? —preguntó.

—No lo sé —dijo Piper—. Pero parece que se están divirtiendo. Vamos a hacer algunos amigos muertos.

* * *

1 **Ánfora:** Una jarra alta para vinos de cerámica.

2 _**Bifurcum**_en el libro original. Es latín y significa partes privadas.

3 **Ítaca:** una isla griega y hogar del Palacio de Odiseo, donde el héroe griego tuvo que deshacerse de los pretendientes de su reina después de la Guerra de Troya.

4 **Odiseo: **Legendario griego, rey de Ítaca y el héroe del poema épico de Homero _La Odisea_. Su forma romana es Ulises.

5 **Penélope:** Reina de Ítaca y esposa de Odiseo. Durante los veinte años de ausencia de su esposo, se mantuvo fiel a él, rechazando a cientos de pretendientes arrogantes.

6 **Epiro:** una región actual en el noroeste de Grecia, sitio de la Casa de Hades.

7 **Clitio**: un gigante creado por Gea para absorber y rechazar toda la magia de Hécate.


	2. Chapter 2

_**En nuestros perfil podrán encontrar los links para descargar el pdf.**_

**_También_**_** pueden encontrarlos en nuestros perfiles de Twitter y Facebook.**_

_**Gracias a todo el equipo de Argo III que intervino en la traducción de esta historia.**_

**NO SOMOS DUEÑOS DE ESTA OBRA. SIMPLEMENTE NOS DEDICAMOS A TRADUCIRLA.**

* * *

**II: Jason**

Desde luego, la situación era peor de lo que Jason esperaba.

No habría tenido nada divertido de ser de alguna otra forma.

Al mirar a través de los arbustos de olivo en la cima de la cuesta, vio lo que parecía ser una fiesta de fraternidad de zombis fuera de control.

Las mismas ruinas no eran tan impresionantes: unas cuantas paredes de piedra, una plaza central llena de maleza, y una escalera sin final tallada entre las rocas. Unas láminas de madera cubrían un pozo y una plataforma de metal soportaba un arco agrietado.

Pero lo sobrepuesto sobre las ruinas era otro nivel de realidad: un espejismo espectral del palacio mostraba como había sido en sus días de gloria. Paredes blancas de estuco alineadas con balcones que se elevaban a tres pisos de altura. Pórticos con columnas estaban frente al atrio central, el cual tenía una enorme fuente y braseros de bronce. En una docena de mesas de banquetes, guls1 reían, comían y se empujaban unos a otros.

Jason había esperado alrededor de unos cientos de espíritus, pero el doble de eso se arremolinaba allí, persiguiendo sirvientas espectrales, quebrando platos y copas, y básicamente haciendo una molestia de sí mismos.

La mayoría de ellos se veían como los Lares2 del Campamento Júpiter: fantasmas púrpuras transparentes en túnicas y sandalias. Unos pocos tenían cuerpos descompuestos con la carne de color gris, enredadas mechas de cabello y asquerosas heridas. Otros se veían como simples mortales vivos: algunos en toga y otros en modernos trajes de negocios o en uniforme de ejército. Jason incluso vio a un chico con una playera púrpura del Campamento Júpiter y con armadura de legionario romano.

En el centro del atrio, un gul con piel grisácea con una túnica griega harapienta estaba parado entre la multitud, sujetando un busto de mármol sobre su cabeza como un trofeo de deportes. Los otros fantasmas le vitoreaban y le daban golpecitos en la espalda. A medida que el gul se acercaba, Jason notó que tenía una flecha en la garganta, con las plumas brotando de su manzana de Adán. Incluso más perturbador: el busto que estaba sosteniendo… ¿era de Zeus?

Era difícil estar seguro. La mayoría de las estatuas griegas de los dioses se veían iguales. Pero el rostro barbudo y ceñudo le recordaba al gigante Zeus Hippie de la Cabaña Uno en el Campamento Mestizo.

—¡Nuestra siguiente ofrenda! —gritó el gul, su voz era ronca por la flecha en su garganta—. ¡Vamos a alimentar a la Madre Tierra!

Sus compañeros gritaron y golpearon sus copas. El gul se abrió camino hacia la fuente central. La multitud se separó, y Jason se dio cuenta de que la fuente no estaba llena de agua. Desde el pedestal de un metro de altura, se elevaba un geiser de arena, arqueándose en una cortina, en forma de sombrilla, de partículas blancas que luego se derramaban en la vasija circular.

El gul lanzó el busto de mármol dentro de la fuente. Tan pronto como la cabeza de Zeus pasó por la lluvia de arena, el mármol se desintegró como si estuviera pasando por una trituradora de madera. La arena brillaba como el oro, el color del icor, la sangre divina. Entonces la montaña entera retumbó con un amortiguado _BUM_, como un eructo después de una comida.

Los muertos invitados rugieron con aprobación.

—¿Hay más estatuas? —gritó el gul a la multitud—. ¿No? Entonces creo que tendremos que esperar por un _verdadero _dios para sacrificar.

Sus camaradas rieron y aplaudieron mientras el gul se dejaba caer sobre la mesa de festín más cercana.

Jason apretó su bastón.

—Ese tipo acaba de desintegrar a mi papá, ¿Quién se cree que es?

—Creo que ese es Antínoo3 —dijo Annabeth—, uno de los líderes de los pretendientes, Si mal no recuerdo, fue Odiseo quién le disparó en el cuello con una flecha.

Piper hizo una mueca.

—Podrías pensar que eso oprimiría a un hombre. ¿Qué pasa con todos los otros? ¿Por qué hay tantos?

—No lo sé —dijo Annabeth—. Supongo que nuevos reclutas de Gea. Algunos deben de haber vuelto a la vida antes de que cerráramos las Puertas de la Muerte, otros son solo espíritus.

—Algunos son guls —dijo Jason—. Los que tienen las heridas abiertas y la piel gris, como Antínoo… he peleado antes con los de su tipo.

Piper tiro de su pluma azul de arpía.

—¿Se pueden matar?

Jason rememoró la misión que había tomado para el Campamento Júpiter años atrás en San Bernardino.

—No es fácil. Son fuertes, rápidos e inteligentes. Además, comen carne humana.

—Fantástico —murmuró Annabeth—. No veo ninguna otra opción excepto seguir con el plan. Dividirnos, infiltrarnos y descubrir que hacen aquí. Si las cosas salen mal…

—Usamos el plan de emergencia —dijo Piper.

Jason odiaba el plan de emergencia

Antes de que dejaran el barco, Leo le había dado a cada uno una luz de emergencia del tamaño de una vela de cumpleaños. Supuestamente, si lanzaban una al aire, subiría disparada en una mancha de fosforo blanco, alertando al _Argo II_ de que el equipo estaba en problemas. En ese momento, Jason y las chicas tendrían solo unos pocos segundos para refugiarse antes de que la catapulta del barco disparara hacia su posición, lo que sepultaría el palacio en fuego griego y ráfagas de metralla4 de bronce celestial.

No era el plan más seguro, pero al menos Jason tenía la satisfacción de saber que podía convocar un ataque aéreo sobre esa ruidosa turba de chicos muertos si la situación se ponía peligrosa. Por supuesto, eso era asumiendo que él y sus amigas pudieran salir de allí. Y asumiendo que las velitas del día del juicio de Leo no se encendieran por accidente, los inventos de Leo hacían eso a veces, en cuyo caso el clima se pondría aún más caliente, con un noventa por ciento de posibilidades de un ardiente apocalipsis.

—Sean cuidadosas allí abajo —les dijo a Piper y a Annabeth.

Piper se arrastró al lado izquierdo de la cresta. Annabeth fue a la derecha. Jason se empujó con el bastón y fue cojeando hacia las ruinas.

Recordó la última vez que se había sumido en una turba de espíritus malignos, en la Casa de Hades. Si no hubiera sido por Frank Zhang y Nico di Angelo…

Dioses… _Nico_.

Durante los últimos días, cada vez que Jason sacrificaba una porción de su comida a Júpiter, le pedía a su padre que ayudara a Nico. Ese niño había pasado por muchas cosas, y aun así se había presentado como voluntario para hacer el trabajo más difícil: transportar la estatua Atenea Partenos al Campamento Mestizo. Si no tenía éxito, los semidioses romanos y griegos se matarían unos a otros. Entonces, sin importar que pasara en Grecia, el _Argo II_ no tendría un hogar al cual volver.

Jason pasó a través de la entrada fantasmal del palacio. Se dio cuenta justo a tiempo de que una sección del piso de mosaico frente a él era una ilusión que cubría una fosa de excavación de tres metros de profundidad. La esquivó y continúo su camino hacia el patio.

Los dos niveles de realidad le recordaron a la fortaleza de los Titanes en el Monte Otris, un confuso laberinto de paredes de mármol negro que se disolvían aleatoriamente en sombras y se solidificaba de nuevo. Al menos durante esa pelea Jason había tenido un centenar de legionarios de su lado. Ahora todo lo que tenía era el cuerpo de un anciano, un bastón y dos amigas en vestidos elegantes.

A doce metros delante de él, Piper se movía a través de la multitud, sonriendo y llenándoles las copas con vino a los juerguistas fantasmales. Si tenía miedo, no lo mostraba. Hasta el momento los fantasmas no le prestaban mucha atención. La magia de Hazel estaba funcionando.

En el lado derecho, Annabeth recolectaba platos y cálices vacíos. Ella no estaba sonriendo.

Jason recordó la plática que había tenido con Percy antes de dejar el barco.

Percy se había quedado abordo para vigilar cualquier amenaza que viniera del mar, pero no le había gustado la idea de que Annabeth viniera a esta expedición sin él, especialmente porque sería la primera vez que estarían separados después de regresar del Tártaro.

Había jalado a Jason a un lado para hablar.

—Oye, hombre… Annabeth me mataría si sugiriera que necesita que alguien la proteja.

Jason se rio.

—Sí, lo haría.

—Pero asegúrate que este a salvo, ¿de acuerdo?

Jason apretó el hombro de su amigo.

—Me aseguraré de que regrese a ti sana y salva.

Ahora Jason se preguntaba si sería capaz de mantener esa promesa.

Llegó al borde de la multitud.

Una voz áspera chilló.

—¡IROS5!

Antínoo, el gul con la flecha en la garganta, lo estaba mirando directamente.

—¿Eres vos, viejo mendigo?

La magia de Hazel definitivamente funcionaba. Una oleada de aire frio pasó sobre la cara de Jason mientras la niebla alteraba sutilmente su apariencia, mostrándoles a los pretendientes lo que querían ver.

—¡Ese soy yo! —dijo Jason—. ¡Iros!

Una docena de otros fantasmas voltearon hacia él. Algunos fruncieron el ceño y agarraron la empuñadora de sus espadas púrpuras. Demasiado tarde, Jason se preguntó si Iros era un enemigo, pero ya se había metido en su papel.

Avanzó cojeando, poniendo su mejor cara de un anciano malhumorado.

—Creo que llegué tarde a la fiesta. ¿Me dejasteis algo de comida?

Uno de los fantasmas se burló con disgusto.

—Mendigo malagradecido. ¿Debería matarlo Antínoo?

Los músculos de Jason se tensaron.

Antínoo lo consideró por tres segundos, luego se echó a reír.

—Estoy de buen humor el día de hoy. Ven Iros, únete a mi mesa.

Jason no tenía muchas opciones. Se sentó enfrente de Antínoo mientras que los fantasmas se acercaban a ellos, rodeándolos, como si esperaran ver un concurso de pulso.

De cerca, se podía ver que los ojos de Antínoo eran de un amarillo sólido. Sus labios se estiraron como una fina capa de papel sobre sus dientes lobunos. Al principio, Jason pensó que el cabello oscuro del gul se estaba desintegrando. Luego se dio cuenta de que un flujo constante de suciedad goteaba desde la cabeza de Antínoo y se derramaba sobre sus hombros. Terrones de barro llenaban las viejas heridas de espada en la piel grisácea del espíritu. Más suciedad se derramaba de la base de la herida de flecha de su garganta.

_El poder de Gea_, pensó Jason. _La tierra mantiene a este tipo unido._

Antínoo deslizó una copa dorada y un plato de comida sobre la mesa.

—No esperaba veros aquí, Iros. Pero supongo que incluso un mendigo puede demandar una retribución. Bebe. Come.

Un líquido rojo y espeso se derramó en la copa. En el plato había un bulto marrón humeante de carne misteriosa.

El estómago de Jason se reveló. Aún si la comida de gul no lo mataba, su novia vegetariana seguramente no lo besaría por un mes.

Recordó lo que Notus, el Viento del Sur, le había dicho: _Un viento que sopla sin rumbo no es bueno para nadie._

Toda la carrera de Jason en el Campamento Júpiter había sido construida con cuidadosas decisiones. Mediaba entre semidioses, escuchaba a todos los lados de un argumento y hacía acuerdos. Incluso cuando tuvo roces con las tradiciones romanas, pensó antes de actuar. No era impulsivo.

Notus le había advertido que esas dudas lo matarían. Jason tenía que dejar de deliberar y tomar lo que quería.

Si era un mendigo malagradecido, tenía que _actuar_ como tal.

Arrancó un trozo de carne con sus dedos y se lo llevó a la boca. Tragó un poco del líquido rojo, que por suerte sabía a vino aguado, no a sangre ni a veneno. Jason peleó contra la urgencia de vomitar, pero no se había desmayado ni explotado.

—¡Mmmm! —Se limpió la boca—. Ahora contadme sobre eso… ¿Cómo lo llamasteis? ¿Retribución? ¿Dónde firmo?

Los fantasmas se rieron. Uno empujó su hombro y Jason le alarmó que realmente pudiera _sentirlo_.

En el Campamento Júpiter, los Lares no tenían masa física. Aparentemente estos espíritus _sí_, lo que significaba más enemigos que lo podían vencer, apuñalar o decapitarlo.

Antínoo se inclinó hacia adelante.

—Decidme, Iros, ¿qué tenéis para ofrecer? No necesitamos que enviéis mensajes para nosotros como en los viejos tiempos. Ciertamente no sois un guerrero. Si mal no recuerdo, Odiseo aplastó vuestra mandíbula y os lanzó a los cerdos.

Las neuronas de Jason se encendieron. _Iros_… el anciano que les llevaba mensajes a los pretendientes a cambio de sobras de comida. Iros había sido algo así como su indigente mascota. Cuando Odiseo volvió a casa, disfrazado de mendigo, Iros pensó que el nuevo hombre se movía en su territorio. Ambos hombres empezaron a discutir…

—Vos hicisteis que Iros… —Jason dudó—. Vos _me_ hicisteis pelear contra Odiseo. Apostasteis dinero a ello. Aun cuando Odiseo se quitó la camisa y visteis lo musculoso que era… aun así me hicisteis pelear contra él. ¡No os importaba si vivía o moría!

Antínoo mostró sus afilados dientes.

—Claro que me importabais. ¡Aún me importáis! Pero estáis aquí, así que Gea tiene que tener una razón para haberos traído de regreso al mundo mortal. Decidme, ¿por qué sois digno de una parte de nuestro botín?

—¿Qué botín?

Antínoo extendió sus manos.

—El mundo entero, mi amigo. La primera vez que nos conocimos aquí, solo estábamos tras la tierra de Odiseo, su dinero y su esposa.

—¡Especialmente su esposa! —Un fantasma calvo en harapos le dio un codazo a Jason en las costillas—. ¡Esa Penélope era un ardiente pastelito de miel!

Jason echó un vistazo a Piper sirviendo bebidas en la mesa de al lado. Ella discretamente se puso el dedo en la boca en un gesto de asco, luego volvió a coquetear con los chicos muertos.

Antínoo se burló.

—Eurimaco6, vos cobarde llorón. Nunca tuvisteis una oportunidad con Penélope. Os recuerdo llorando y suplicando por vuestra vida a Odiseo, ¡echándome toda la culpa!

—De nada me sirvió. —Eurimaco se levantó la camisa hecha tirones, revelando un hoyo de una pulgada de ancho en medio de su pecho espectral—. Odiseo me disparó en el corazón, ¡solo porque quería casarme con su esposa!

—En cualquier caso… —Antínoo se volteó hacia Jason—. Nos hemos reunido hoy por un premio mucho mayor. Una vez que Gea destruya a los dioses, ¡nos dividiremos lo que quede del mundo mortal!

—¡Pido Londres! —gritó un gul en la mesa de al lado.

—¡Montreal! —gritó otro.

—¡Duluth! —gritó un tercero, lo que detuvo momentáneamente la conversación mientras los otros espíritus lo miraban confundidos.

La carne y el vino se volvieron de plomo en el estómago de Jason.

—¿Qué hay del resto de estos… invitados? Cuento al menos unos doscientos. La mayoría de ellos me son nuevos.

Los ojos amarillos de Antínoo brillaron.

—Todos ellos son pretendientes del favor de Gea. Todos tienen reclamos y quejas contra los dioses o sus pequeños héroes. Ese sinvergüenza de allí es Hipias7, antiguo tirano de Atenas. Fue depuesto y se alió con los persas para atacar a sus propios compatriotas. Sin moral en absoluto. Hará lo que sea por tener poder.

—¡Gracias! —dijo Hipias.

—Ese granuja con la pierna de pavo en la boca —continuo Antínoo—, es Asdrúbal de Cartagena8. Tiene un rencor hacia Roma que quiere resolver.

—Mmmm —dijo el cartaginés.

—Y Michael Varus...

—_¿Quién? _—dijo Jason con voz ahogada.

Sobre la fuente de arena, el chico de cabello oscuro en la camiseta púrpura y la armadura de legionario giró su rostro hacia él. Su contorno era borroso, ahumado y confuso; así que Jason supuso que era algún tipo de espíritu, pero el tatuaje de la legión en su antebrazo era bastante claro: las letras SPQR9, la cabeza de dos caras del dios Jano y seis marcas para los años de servicio. En su peto colgaba la medalla de pretor10 y el emblema de la Quinta Cohorte.

Jason nunca había conocido a Michael Varus. El infame pretor había muerto en 1980. Aún así, la piel de Jason se erizó cuando se encontró con la mirada de Varus. Esos ojos hundidos parecían poder ver a través del disfraz de Jason.

Antínoo lo saludó despectivamente.

—Es un semidiós romano. Perdió su águila legionaria en… Alaska, ¿cierto? No importa. Gea lo deja pasear por allí. Él insiste en que tiene una idea para derrotar al Campamento Júpiter. Pero vos Iros, aun no respondéis a mi pregunta. ¿Por qué deberíais ser bienvenido entre nosotros?

Los ojos muertos de Varus habían puesto nervioso a Jason. Podía sentir la niebla adelgazarse alrededor de él, en respuesta a su incertidumbre.

De repente Annabeth apareció junto al hombro de Antínoo.

—¿Más vino, mi lord? ¡Ups!

Ella derramó el contenido de una jarra de plata sobre la nuca de Antínoo.

—¡Aaaah! —El gul arqueó la columna—. ¡Chica tonta! ¿Quién os dejó salir del Tártaro?

—Un Titán, mi lord —dijo al hacer una ligera reverencia en disculpa—. ¿Quiere que le traiga algunas toallas para secarse? Su flecha se está empapando.

—¡Largaos!

Annabeth atrapó la mirada de Jason, un silencioso mensaje de apoyo, luego desapareció entre la multitud.

El gul se limpió, dándole a Jason la oportunidad de ordenar sus pensamientos.

El era Iros… mensajero oficial de los pretendientes, ¿Por qué debería estar allí? ¿Por qué deberían aceptarlo?

Levantó el cuchillo carnicero más cercano y lo clavó en la mesa, haciendo que los fantasmas a su alrededor se alertaran.

—¿Por qué deberías de aceptarme? —gruñó Jason—. Porque aún envío mensajes, ¡estúpidos miserables! ¡Solo vine desde de la Casa de Hades para ver que estaban haciendo!

Esa última parte era verdad, y parecía que hizo vacilar a Antínoo. El gul lo fulminó con la mirada, gotas de vino aún caían desde la flecha de su garganta.

—¿Esperáis que os crea que Gea os envió a vos, un mendigo, a vigilarnos?

Jason rio.

—¡Fui uno de los últimos en salir de Epiro antes de que cerraran las Puertas de la Muerte! ¡Vi la cámara donde Clitio hacia guardia bajo un techo en forma de cúpula de azulejos con lápidas! ¡Caminé por los pisos de joyas y huesos del Necromanteion11!

Eso también era verdad. Alrededor de la mesa, los fantasmas se removieron y murmuraron.

—Entonces, Antínoo… —Jason señaló con el dedo al gul—. Quizá vos deberíais explicarme por qué sois merecedores del favor de Gea. Todo lo que veo es un grupo de flojos y rezagados muertos, disfrutando de sí mismos y no ayudando en la guerra, ¿Qué debería decirle a la Madre Tierra?

Por el rabillo del ojo, Jason vio a Piper sonreírle rápidamente de manera aprobatoria. Luego ella regresó su atención a un chico griego ruborizado de púrpura que intentaba convencerla de sentarla en su regazo.

Antínoo envolvió la mano alrededor del mango del cuchillo carnicero que Jason había empalado en la mesa. Lo sacó de la mesa de un tirón y estudio la hoja.

—Si venís de parte de Gea, deberíais saber que estamos aquí bajo órdenes. Porfirión lo decretó. —Antínoo recorrió la hoja del cuchillo con la palma. En lugar de sangre, salió lodo sucio de la cortada—. ¿Vos conocéis a Porfirión…?

Jason se contuvo para mantener las náuseas bajo control. Recordaba a Porfirión perfectamente de su batalla en la Casa del Lobo—. El rey de los gigantes; piel verde, doce metros de altura, ojos blancos, cabello trenzado con armas. Claro que lo conozco. Es mucho más impresionante que vosotros.

Decidió no mencionar que la última vez que había visto al rey de los gigantes, Jason le había estallado un rayo en la cabeza.

Por primera vez, Antínoo se quedó sin palabras, pero su calvo amigo fantasma, Eurimaco, puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Jason.

—¡Vale ya, amigo! —Eurimaco olía a vinagre y a cables eléctricos quemados. Su toque fantasmal hizo que Jason sintiera un hormigueo en el pecho—. ¡Estoy seguro que no queríamos cuestionar vuestras credenciales! Si hablasteis con Porfirión en Atenas, sabéis el porqué estamos aquí. Os aseguro, ¡estamos haciendo exactamente lo que nos ordenaron!

Jason trató de enmascarar su sorpresa. _Porfirión en Atenas._

Gea había prometido destruir a los dioses desde sus raíces. Quirón, el mentor de Jason en el Campamento Mestizo, había asumido que se refería a que los gigantes tratarían de provocar a los dioses en el Monte Olimpo original, pero ahora…

—La Acrópolis12— dijo Jason—. Los templos más antiguos a los dioses, en medio de Atenas. Ahí es donde Gea despertará.

—¡Por supuesto! —Eurimaco rio. La herida en su pecho hizo un pop, como el espiráculo de una marsopa—. Y, para llegar allí, esos entrometidos semidioses tendrán que viajar por mar, ¿no? Saben que es muy peligroso volar sobre tierra.

—Lo que significa que tendrán que pasar por esta isla —dijo Jason.

Eurimaco asintió con entusiasmo. Quitó su brazo de los hombros de Jason y metió el dedo en su copa de vino—. En ese punto, tendrán que tomar una decisión, ¿no?

En la superficie de la mesa, trazó una costa, el vino rojo brillaba de forma antinatural sobre la madera. Dibujó Grecia como un reloj de arena, es decir, una gran gota colgante para las tierras del norte, luego otra gota debajo de esta, casi del mismo largo, el gran trozo de tierra conocido como el Peloponeso13. Cortando entre ellos había una angosta línea de océano, el Estrecho de Corinto14.

Jason difícilmente necesitaba una imagen. El resto de la tripulación y él habían pasado los últimos días estudiando mapas marítimos.

—La ruta más directa —dijo Eurimaco—, sería ir hacia el este desde aquí, a través del Estrecho de Corintio. Pero si intentan ir por allí…

—Suficiente —espetó Antínoo—. Tenéis una lengua muy suelta, Eurimaco.

El fantasma lo miró ofendido.

—¡No iba a contarle todo! Solo sobre los enormes ejércitos de cíclopes en ambas orillas. Y los furiosos espíritus tormenta en el aire. Y esos feroces monstruos marinos que Ceto15 envió a infestar las aguas. Y por supuesto si el barco llegara tan lejos hasta Delfos...

—Idiota. —Antínoo se abalanzó sobre la mesa y agarró la muñeca del fantasma. Una delgada corteza de mugre se desprendió de la mano del gul, directamente hacia el brazo de Eurimaco.

—¡No! —gritó Eurimaco—. ¡Por favor! Yo… yo solo quería decir que...

El fantasma gritó mientras la mugre cubría su cuerpo como un cascarón, entonces se rompió en pedazos, dejando nada más que una pila de polvo, Eurimaco se había ido.

Antínoo volvió a sentarse y limpió las manos. Los otros pretendientes que estaban en la mesa lo miraron con cautela.

—Mis disculpas Iros. —El gul sonrió fríamente—. Todo lo que necesitáis saber es esto: los caminos a Atenas están bien resguardados, justo como lo prometimos. Los semidioses tendrán o que arriesgarse a pasar por los estrechos, lo que es imposible, o navegar alrededor de todo Peloponesio, lo que difícilmente es más seguro. En cualquier caso, será difícil que sobrevivan lo suficiente para _tomar_ esa decisión. Una vez que lleguen a Ítaca, lo sabremos. Los detendremos aquí y Gea verá lo valiosos que somos. Podéis llevar ese mensaje de vuelta a Atenas.

El corazón de Jason golpeaba contra su esternón. Nunca había visto nada como la celda de tierra que Antínoo había convocado para destruir a Eurimaco. No tenía ganas de descubrir si ese poder funcionaba también en semidioses.

Además, Antínoo sonaba confiado de que podía detectar el _Argo II_. La magia de Hazel parecía estar ocultando el barco bastante bien, pero nadie estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo duraría eso.

Jason tenía la información por la que habían venido. Su meta era Atenas. La ruta más segura, o al menos la ruta _menos imposible_, era alrededor de la costa sur. Hoy era 20 de julio. Solo tenían doce días antes del día en que Gea planeaba despertar, el 1° de Agosto, en la antigua Fiesta de la Esperanza.

Jason y sus amigos necesitaban salir mientras tuvieran oportunidad.

Pero algo más lo molestaba, una sensación fría de presentimiento, como si aún no hubiera escuchado las peores noticias.

Eurimaco había mencionado Delfos16. Jason secretamente tenía la esperanza de visitar el antiguo lugar del Oráculo de Apolo, quizá conseguir un vistazo de su futuro personal, pero el lugar había sido infestado por monstruos…

Apartó a un lado su plato de comida fría.

—Suena como que todo está bajo control. Por vuestro bien, Antínoo, eso espero. Estos semidioses son muy hábiles. Cerraron las Puertas de la Muerte. No querríamos que pasasen bajo vuestras narices, quizás al recibir ayuda de Delfos.

Antínoo soltó una risa.

—No hay riesgo de eso. Delfos ya no está bajo el control de Apolo.

—Ya… ya veo. ¿Y si los semidioses navegan por la ruta larga alrededor del Peloponeso?

—Os preocupáis demasiado. Esa ruta _nunca_ es segura para los semidioses, y esa ruta está demasiado lejos. Además, Victoria corre rampante en Olimpia. Mientras ese sea el caso, no hay forma de que los semidioses ganen esta guerra.

Jason tampoco entendió que quería decir eso, pero asintió.

—Muy bien, tengo mucho que reportar al Rey Porfirión. Gracias por la… este… comida.

Sobre la fuente, Michael Varus lo llamó.

—Espera.

Jason reprimió una maldición. Había estado tratando de ignorar al pretor muerto, pero ahora Varus caminaba hacia él, rodeado en un aura blanca y brumosa, sus profundos ojos como sumideros. A su lado colgaba una _gladius_ de oro Imperial.

—Debes quedarte —dijo Varus.

Antínoo le disparó al fantasma una mirada irritada.

—¿Cuál es el problema, legionario? Si Iros quiere irse, dejadlo. ¡Huele mal!

Los otros fantasmas rieron nerviosos. Del otro lado de patio, Piper le dirigió a Jason una mirada preocupada. Un poco más lejos, Annabeth casualmente tomaba un cuchillo carnicero de la mesa más cercana.

Varus recargó su mano en el pomo de su espada. A pesar del calor, su peto estaba cubierto de hielo.

—Perdí a mi cohorte _dos veces_ en Alaska, una vez vivo, la segunda vez muerto gracias a un griego llamado Percy Jackson. Aún así vine aquí respondiendo el llamado de Gea. ¿Sabéis por qué?

Jason tragó saliva.

—¿Por testarudo?

—Este es un lugar de nostalgia —dijo Varus—. Todos somos atraídos aquí, alimentados no solo por el poder de Gea, sino también por nuestros deseos más fuertes. La codicia de Eurimaco. La crueldad de Antínoo.

—Me halagáis —murmuró el gul.

—El odio de Asdrúbal —continúo Varus—, la amargura de Hipias. Mi ambición. ¿Y vos Iros? ¿Qué os atrajo aquí? ¿Qué es lo que un mendigo más desea? ¿Quizá un hogar?

Un cosquilleo incómodo comenzó en la base del cráneo de Jason, la misma sensación que tenía cuando una gran tormenta eléctrica estaba a punto de empezar.

—Ya debería irme —dijo—. Tengo mensajes que llevar.

Michael Varus sacó su espada.

—Mi padre es Jano, el dios de las dos caras. Estoy acostumbrado a ver a través de máscaras y engaños. ¿Sabéis por qué estamos tan seguros de que los semidioses no pasarán sin ser detectados por nuestra isla?

Jason silenciosamente recorrió todo su repertorio de maldiciones en latín. Trató de calcular cuando tiempo le tomaría sacar su vela de emergencia y encenderla. Esperaba poder ganar el tiempo suficiente para que las chicas pudieran encontrar un refugio antes de que la multitud de tipos muertos los asesinaran.

Se volteó hacia Antínoo.

—Mira, ¿estáis vos a cargo aquí o no? Quizá debéis ponerle un bozal a vuestro romano.

El gul inhaló hondo. La flecha tembló en su garganta.

—Ah, pero esto podría ser entretenido. Continuad, Varus.

El pretor muerto alzo su espada.

—Nuestros deseos nos revelan, nos muestran quienes somos en realidad. Alguien ha venido por ti, Jason Grace.

Detrás de Varus, la multitud se abrió. El reluciente fantasma de una mujer se desplazó hacia adelante, y Jason sintió que sus huesos se hacían polvo.

—Querido —dijo el fantasma de su madre—, has vuelto a casa.

* * *

1 **Gul:** demonio necrófago que, según el folklore árabe, habita en lugares inhóspitos o deshabitados y frecuenta los cementerios. (N. de T.)

2 **Lares: **Espíritus ancestrales.

3 **Antínoo:** Líder de los pretendientes de la esposa de Odiseo, la reina Penélope. Odiseo lo mató al atravesarle el cuello con una flecha.

4 **Metralla:** cualquier fragmento del cuerpo de un artefacto explosivo, que se genera luego de su detonación. (N. del T.)

5 **Iros:** Un hombre viejo que servía como mensajero a los pretendientes de la reina Penélope a cambio de sobras de comida.

6 **Eurimaco:** Uno de los pretendientes de la reina Penélope.

7 **Hipias:** un tirano de Atenas que, después de que fue destituido de su cargo, se alió con los persas en contra de su propia gente.

8 **Asdrúbal de Cartagena:** Rey de la antigua Cartagena (hoy día Túnez), del 530 al 510 A.C., fue electo rey once veces y le fue otorgado el triunfo cuatro veces. Fue el único cartaginés al que se le otorgo ese honor.

9 _**Senatus Populusque Romanus**_** (SPQR):** significa El Senado y Pueblo de Roma. Se refiere al gobierno de la Republica Romana y es usado como un emblema oficial de Roma.

10 **Pretor:** Comandante y magistrado romano electo del ejército.

11 **Necromanteion:** antiguo templo griego de necromancia consagrado a Hades y Perséfone. (N. de T.)

12 **Acrópolis:** la antigua ciudadela de Atenas, en Grecia. Ahí están los templos más antiguos dedicados a los dioses.

13 ** Peloponeso:** Una gran península y región geográfica en el sur de Grecia. Está separada de la parte norte del país por el Golfo de Corintio.

14 **Estrecho de Corinto:** Un canal de navegación que conecta el Golfo de Corintio con el Golfo Sarónico en el mar Egeo.

15 **Ceto:** Antigua diosa marina y la madre de la mayoría de los monstruos marinos. Hija de Gea y Ponto, hermana de Forcis.

16 **Delfos:** Lugar en el que se localizaba el santuario del Oráculo de Delfos.


	3. Chapter 3

_**En nuestros perfil podrán encontrar los links para descargar el pdf.**_

**_También_**_** pueden encontrarlos en nuestros perfiles de Twitter y Facebook.**_

_**Gracias a todo el equipo de Argo III que intervino en la traducción de esta historia.**_

**NO SOMOS DUEÑOS DE ESTA OBRA. SIMPLEMENTE NOS DEDICAMOS A TRADUCIRLA.**

* * *

**III: Jason**

En cierta forma la reconocía. Reconoció su vestido; uno con estampado de flores verdes y rojas, como la falda de un Árbol de navidad. Reconoció los coloridos brazaletes de plástico en sus muñecas que se enterraron en su espalda cuando le dio el abrazo de despedida en la Casa del Lobo. Reconoció su cabello, una sobre cargada corona de rizos teñidos de rubio y su olor de limones y aerosol.

Sus ojos eran azules como los de Jason, pero brillaban con una luz quebrada, como si acabase de salir de un bunker después de una guerra nuclear. Buscando ávidamente por detalles familiares en un mundo que cambio.

—Querido. —Ella abrió los brazos.

La visión de Jason tembló. Los fantasmas y guls no importaban ya.

Su disfraz de Niebla se quemó. Su postura se enderezó. Sus articulaciones dejaron de doler. Su bastón se convirtió en una _gladius_ de oro Imperial.

La sensación de quemadura no desapareció. Se sentía como si capas de su vida se marchitaran: sus meses en el Campamento Mestizo, sus años en el Campamento Júpiter, su entrenamiento con Lupa la diosa lobo. Era un niño de dos años otra vez, asustado y vulnerable. Incluso su cicatriz en el labio, la que se hizo cuando intentó comerse una engrapadora cuando era niño, dolía como herida reciente.

—¿Mamá? —logró decir.

—Sí, querido. —Su imagen parpadeó—.Ven, abrázame.

—Tú… tú no eres real.

—Por supuesto que lo es. —La voz de Michael Varus sonaba muy lejos—. ¿Crees que Gea dejaría que un espíritu tan importante languideciera en el Inframundo? Es tu madre, Beryl Grace, estrella de televisión, amor del rey del Olimpo, quien la rechazó no solo una vez, sino dos, en sus dos formas dividas, griega y romana. Ella merece justicia como cualquiera de nosotros.

El corazón de Jason temblaba. Los pretendientes se aglomeraron alrededor de él, mirando.

_Soy su entretenimiento_, se dio cuenta Jason. Los fantasmas probablemente lo encontraban más divertido que dos mendigos luchando a muerte.

La voz de Piper se oyó a través del zumbido en su cabeza.

—Jason, mírame.

Ella estaba a seis metros de distancia, sosteniendo su ánfora. Su sonrisa había desaparecido. Su mirada era feroz y dominante, tan imposible de ignorar como la pluma azul de harpía en su cabello.

—Eso no es tu madre—. Su voz está haciendo alguna clase de magia, como el encanto, pero más peligroso—. ¿No lo puedes sentir?'

—Ella está en lo correcto. —Annabeth se subió a la mesa más cercana. Pateó a un lado un plato, sorprendiendo a una docena de pretendientes—. Jason, eso es solo un remanente de tu madre, como un _ara1_, tal vez, o…

—¡Un remanente! —El fantasma de su madre sollozó—. Sí, mira a lo que he quedado reducida. Es culpa de Júpiter. Nos abandonó. ¡Él no me ayudaría! No quise dejarte en Sonoma, cariño, pero Juno y Júpiter no me dejaron otra opción. Ellos no permitirían que estuviéramos juntos. ¿Por qué pelear para ellos? Únete a estos pretendientes. Lidéralos. ¡Podríamos ser una familia de nuevo!

Jason sintió cientos de ojos sobre él.

_Esta ha sido la historia de mi vida,_ pensó amargamente. Todos siempre lo han observado, esperado que los lidere. Desde el momento en que llegó al Campamento Júpiter, los semidioses romanos lo trataron como a un futuro príncipe. A pesar de sus intentos de alterar su destino: el unirse a la peor cohorte, intentar cambiar las tradiciones del campamento, tomar las misiones menos glamurosas y volverse amigo de los chicos menos populares; lo hicieron pretor de todas formas. Como hijo de Júpiter, su futuro ya estaba asegurado.

Recordó lo que Hércules le dijo en las Escaleras de Gibraltar: "_No es sencillo ser hijo de Zeus. Demasiada presión. Eventualmente, puede hacer que un hombre se rompa"_

Ahora Jason estaba aquí, tan tenso como la cuerda de un arco.

—Me abandonaste —le dijo a su madre—. Eso no fue culpa de Júpiter o Juno. Fuiste _tú_.

Beryl Grace retrocedió un paso. La preocupación se le notó en las líneas de expresión alrededor de los ojos, el dolor pintado en sus labios le recordó a su hermana, Thalía.

—Querido, te dije que volvería por ti. Esas fueron mis últimas palabras. ¿No lo recuerdas?

Jason tembló. En las ruinas de la Casa del Lobo su madre lo abrazó una última vez. Le sonrió, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

_Está todo bien_, le prometió. Pero aunque Jason era un niño pequeño sabía que no lo estaba. _Espera aquí. Regresaré por ti, cariño. Te veré pronto._

Ella no regresó. En lugar de eso, Jason vagó por las ruinas, llorando y solo, llamando a su madre y a Thalia, hasta que los lobos llegaron por él.

La promesa rota de su madre estaba en el núcleo de quién era él. Toda su vida la construyó alrededor de la irritación de sus palabras, como un grano de arena en el centro de una perla.

_Las personas mienten. Las promesas se rompen. _

Esa era la razón de que, por más que lo irritaran, Jason cumplía las órdenes. Mantenía sus promesas. Nunca querría abandonar a alguien en la forma en que lo abandonaron y le mintieron.

Ahora su madre estaba de regreso, borrando la única cosa cierta que Jason sabía de ella: que lo había dejado para siempre.

Del otro lado de la mesa. Antínoo levantó su copa.

—Encantado de conoceros, hijo de Júpiter. Escuchad a vuestra madre. Tenéis muchas quejas contra los dioses. ¿Por qué no os unís a nosotros? ¿Supongo que estas dos doncellas son vuestras amigas? Las invitaremos. ¿Deseáis que vuestra madre permanezca en el mundo? Podemos hacerlo. Si deseáis ser rey…

—No. —La mente de Jason le daba vueltas—. No, no soy de los tuyos.

Michael Varus lo miró con ojos fríos.

—¿Estás tan seguro, mi compañero pretor? Incluso si derrotas a los gigantes y a Gea, ¿regresarías a casa como lo hizo Odiseo? ¿Dónde está tu casa ahora? ¿Con los griegos? ¿Con los romanos? Nadie te aceptará. Y, _si_ regresas, ¿quién puede decir que no encontrarás ruinas como estas?

Jason escaneó el patio del palacio. Sin los balcones ilusorios y columnatas, no había más que un montón de escombros en una colina yerma. Sólo la fuente parecía real, vomitando arena como un recordatorio del poder ilimitado de Gea.

—Fuiste un oficial de la legión —le dijo a Varus—. Un líder de Roma.

—Tal como tú lo fuiste —dijo Varus—. Las lealtades cambian.

—¿Crees que pertenezco a _esta_ gente? —preguntó Jason—. ¿Un grupo de perdedores muertos esperando una limosna de Gea, lloriqueando porque el mundo les debe algo?

Alrededor del patio, fantasmas y guls se pusieron de pie y sacaron las armas.

—¡Cuidado! —Piper le gritó a la multitud—. Cada hombre en este palacio es su enemigo. ¡Todos les apuñalarán por la espalda a la primera oportunidad!

Durante las últimas semanas, el encanto de Piper se había vuelto realmente potente. Ella decía la verdad, y la gente le creía. Se miraron de reojo los unos a los otros, con las manos apretando las empuñaduras de sus espadas.

La madre de Jason dio un paso hacia él.

—Querido, se sensato. Renuncia a tu misión. Su _Argo II_ nunca podría hacer el viaje a Atenas. Incluso si lo hiciera, está el asunto de la Atenea Partenos.

Un temblor lo recorrió.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—No finjas ignorancia, mi querido. Gea sabe lo de tus amigos. Reyna, Nico hijo de Hades y Hedge el sátiro. Para matarlos, la Madre Tierra ha enviado a su hijo más peligroso; el cazador que nunca descansa. Pero tú no tienes que morir.

Los guls y fantasmas se acercaron, doscientos de ellos enfrentándose a Jason en anticipación, como si fuera a guiarlos en el himno nacional.

_El cazador que nunca descansa_.

Jason no sabía quién era, pero tenía que advertirles a Reyna y a Nico.

Lo que significaba que tenía que salir de aquí con vida.

Miró a Annabeth y a Piper. Ambas estaban listas a la espera de su señal.

Se obligó a mirar a su madre a los ojos. Lucía como la mismísima mujer que lo había abandonado en el bosque de Sonoma hace catorce años. Pero Jason ya no era un niño. Era un veterano de batalla, un semidiós que se había enfrentado a la muerte innumerables veces.

Y lo que vio frente a sí no era su madre; al menos, no lo que su madre debía ser, cariñosa, amorosa, desinteresadamente protectora.

Annabeth lo había llamado un_ remanente_.

Michael Varus le había dicho que lo que sostenía a los espíritus aquí eran sus deseos más fuertes. El espíritu de Beryl Grace literalmente brillaba con necesidad. Sus ojos exigían la atención de Jason. Sus brazos se extendían, desesperados por poseerlo.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó— ¿Qué te trajo aquí?

—¡Quiero vida! —exclamó—. ¡Juventud! ¡Belleza! Tu padre podría haberme hecho inmortal. Podría haberme llevado al Olimpo, pero me abandonó. Tú puedes arreglar las cosas, Jason. ¡Eres el guerrero que me enorgullece!

Su aroma a limón se volvió acre, como si estuviera empezando a arder.

Jason recordó algo que Thalia le había dicho. Su madre se había vuelto cada vez más inestable, hasta que su desesperación la había vuelto loca. Ella había muerto en un accidente de auto, el resultado de conducir ebria.

El vino aguado en el estómago de Jason se revolvió. Decidió que si vivía más allá de este día nunca volvería a beber alcohol.

—Eres una _manía2 _—decidió Jason, la palabra le provino de sus estudios en el Campamento Júpiter de hace mucho tiempo—. Un espíritu de locura. Eso es lo a lo que has sido reducida.

—Soy todo lo que queda —estuvo de acuerdo Beryl Grace. Su imagen parpadeó a través de un espectro de colores—. Abrázame, hijo. Soy todo lo que te queda.

El recuerdo del Viento del Sur le habló en la mente: _"No podéis escoger a vuestros progenitores. Pero podéis elegir vuestro legado"_

Jason sintió como si hubiera sido reensamblado, una capa a la vez. Sus latidos se estabilizaron.

El frío dejó sus huesos. Su piel se calentó en el sol de la tarde.

—No —dijo con voz ronca. Echó un vistazo a Annabeth y Piper—. Mi lealtad no ha cambiado. Mi familia se acaba de ampliar. Soy un hijo de Grecia y de Roma. —Regresó la mirada hacia su madre por última vez—. No soy tu hijo.

Hizo la antigua señal para alejar el mal, tres dedos curveados en forma de garra sobre el corazón, y el fantasma de Beryl Grace desapareció con un suave siseo, como un suspiro de alivio.

El gul, Antínoo dejó a un lado su copa. Estudió a Jason con una mirada de perezoso disgusto.

—Bueno, entonces —dijo—, supongo que tendremos que mataros.

Todos los enemigos alrededor de Jason se le acercaron.

* * *

1 **Ara:** Espíritus femeninos de maldiciones. Brujas arrugadas con alas de murciélago, garras de bronce y brillantes ojos rojos. Hijas de Nyx.

2 **Manía:** espíritu griego de locura.


	4. Chapter 4

_**En nuestros perfil podrán encontrar los links para descargar el pdf.**_

**_También_**_** pueden encontrarlos en nuestros perfiles de Twitter y Facebook.**_

_**Gracias a todo el equipo de Argo III que intervino en la traducción de esta historia.**_

**NO SOMOS DUEÑOS DE ESTA OBRA. SIMPLEMENTE NOS DEDICAMOS A TRADUCIRLA.**

* * *

**IV: Jason**

La pelea iba muy bien**,** hasta que lo apuñalaron.

Jason movió su _gladius _en un amplio arco, vaporizando a los pretendientes más cercanos, luego brincó a una mesa y saltó por encima de la cabeza de Antínoo. En el aire convirtió su espada en una jabalina, un truco que nunca había intentado con su espada, pero de alguna forma sabía que funcionaría.

Aterrizó de pie sosteniendo un _pilum _de dos metros de alto. Cuando Antínoo se volteó a enfrentarlo, Jason empujó la punta de oro Imperial apuntando a través del pecho del gul.

Antínoo lo miró incrédulo.

—Vos…

—Disfruta los Campos de Castigo. —Jason arrancó su _pilum _y Antínoo se convirtió en polvo.

Jason continuó peleando, dando vueltas a su jabalina, cortando fantasmas, derribando guls.

Del otro lado del patio, Annabeth también peleaba como un demonio. Su espada de hueso de drakon1 destruía a cualquier pretendiente que fuera lo suficientemente estúpido como para enfrentarla.

Tras la fuente de arena, Piper también tenía su espada en mano, la espada de bronce irregular que tomó de Zethes el Boréada. Apuñalaba y bloqueaba con su mano derecha, ocasionalmente disparaba tomates de la cornucopia con la mano izquierda, mientras le gritaba a los pretendientes:

—¡Sálvense! ¡Soy demasiado peligrosa!

Eso debía de ser exactamente lo que ellos querían oír, porque sus oponentes continuaban huyendo, sólo para detenerse en confusión unos cuantos metros cuesta abajo, y luego regresar a la pelea.

El tirano griego Hipias embistió a Piper, llevaba la daga levantada, pero Piper lo aporreó a quemarropa con una preciosa carne a la cacerola. Se tropezó con la fuente y gritó mientras se desintegraba.

Una flecha se aproximó al rostro de Jason. La desvió con una ráfaga de aire, luego se abrió camino a cuchilladas a través de una línea de guls que empuñaban sus espadas, y notó a una docena de pretendientes reagrupándose por la fuente para atacar a Annabeth. Levantó su jabalina al cielo. Un rayo rebotó en la punta y redujo a los fantasmas a iones, dejando un cráter humeante donde la había estado fuente de arena.

En los últimos meses, Jason había combatido en muchas peleas, pero había olvidado cómo era sentirse _bien _en combate. Por supuesto aún estaba asustado, pero se había quitado un gran peso de los hombros. Por primera vez desde que había despertado en Arizona sin recuerdos, Jason se sentía_ completo_. Sabía quién era. Había escogido a su familia y no tenía nada que ver con Beryl Grace o incluso Júpiter. Su familia incluía a todos los semidioses que peleaban a su lado, romanos y griegos, nuevos y viejos amigos. No iba a dejar que nadie separara a su familia.

Convocó a los vientos e hizo volar a tres espíritus como muñecos de trapo. Ensartó a un cuarto, luego convirtió a voluntad su jabalina en una espada y acuchilló a otro grupo de espíritus.

Pronto se quedó sin enemigos. Los fantasmas restantes empezaron a desaparecer por cuenta propia. Annabeth cortó a Asdrúbal el cartaginés, y Jason cometió el error de enfundar su espada.

Dolor estalló en su espalda baja, tan agudo y frío que creyó que Quíone, la diosa de la nieve, lo había tocado.

En su oreja Michael Varus gruñó:

—Naciste como romano, morirás como romano.

La punta de una espada dorada sobresalía en el frente de la playera de Jason, justo debajo de su caja torácica.

Jason cayó de rodillas. El grito de Piper se oyó a kilómetros de distancia. Sintió como si hubiera sido sumergido en agua salada, sentía el cuerpo más ligero, su cabeza se balanceaba.

Piper corrió hacia él. Él vio sin emoción alguna cómo la espada de Piper pasaba sobre su cabeza y cortaba a través de la armadura de Michael Varus con un sonido metálico.

Una ráfaga de viento frío separó el cabello de Jason por detrás. Polvo se asentó a su alrededor, y un casco de legionario rodó por de las piedras. El malvado semidiós se había ido, pero había dejado una última impresión.

—¡Jason! —Piper lo sostuvo por los hombros cuando se empezó a caer hacia un lado. Él jadeó cuando le sacó la espada de la espalda. Luego lo bajó al suelo, colocándole la cabeza contra una piedra.

Annabeth corrió a su lado. Tenía una fea cortada en el costado de su cuello.

—Dioses —Annabeth se quedó viendo la herida en el estómago de Jason—. Oh, dioses.

—Gracias —gimió Jason—. Temía que tal vez fuera malo.

Sus brazos y piernas empezaron a hormiguear a medida que su cuerpo entraba en modo de crisis, enviando toda la sangre a su pecho. El dolor era leve, lo que lo sorprendió, pero su playera estaba teñida de rojo. La herida estaba echando humo. Estaba bastante seguro que las heridas de espada no deberían de echar humo.

—Vas a estar bien. —Piper pronunció las palabras como una orden. Su tono le ayudó a estabilizar la respiración—. ¡Annabeth, ambrosía!

Annabeth se agitó

—Sí. Sí, la tengo—. Corrió a su bolsa de suplementos y desempacó un pedazo de comida divina.

—Necesitamos detener la hemorragia. —Piper usó su daga para cortar tela de la parte inferior de su vestido. Rasgó la ropa en vendajes.

Jason tenuemente se preguntó cómo podría saber tanto de primeros auxilios. Ella le envolvió los vendajes en su espalda y estómago mientras Annabeth metía pequeños pedazos de ambrosía en su boca.

Los dedos de Annabeth temblaban. Después de todas las cosas por las que ha pasado, Jason encontró raro que se asustara ahora mientras que Piper actuaba tan calmada. Luego se le ocurrió: Annabeth podía _permitirse_ estar asustada por él. Piper no. Ella estaba completamente concentrada en salvarlo.

Annabeth le dio otro pedazo.

—Jason, yo… yo lo siento. Sobre tu mamá. Pero la forma en que lo manejaste… eso fue muy valiente.

Jason intentaba no cerrar sus ojos. Cada vez que lo hacía veía el espíritu de su madre desintegrándose.

—No era ella —dijo—. Por lo menos no una parte de ella que pudiera salvar. No había otra opción.

Annabeth suspiró temblorosamente.

—No otra opción _correcta_, tal vez, pero… un amigo mío, Luke. Su madre… tenía el mismo problema. Él no lo manejó tan bien.

Su voz tembló. Jason no sabía mucho acerca del pasado de Annabeth, pero Piper la miró con preocupación.

—He vendado cuanto he podido —dijo ella—. La sangre sigue empapando el vendaje. Y el humo. No lo entiendo.

—Oro Imperial —dijo Annabeth con voz temblorosa—. Es mortífero para los semidioses. Es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que…

—Él estará completamente bien —insistió Piper—. Tenemos que llevarlo de vuelta al barco.

—No me siento tan mal —dijo Jason. Y era verdad. La ambrosía había aclarado su mente. El calor se filtraba de nuevo en sus extremidades—. Tal vez podría volar…

Jason se sentó. Su visión se volvió de un pálido tono de verde.

—O tal vez no…

Piper lo tomó de los hombros cuando se tambaleó.

—Espera, Chispita. Necesitamos contactar al _Argo II_, conseguir ayuda.

—No me habías llamado Chispita en un tiempo.

Piper le besó la frente.

—Quédate conmigo y te insultaré de todas las formas que quieras.

Annabeth escaneó las ruinas. La apariencia mágica había desaparecido, dejando sólo paredes rotas y pozos de excavación.

—Podríamos usar las bengalas de emergencia, pero…

—No —dijo Jason—. Leo explotaría la cima de la colina con fuego griego. Tal vez si ustedes me ayudan, podría caminar…

—Por supuesto que no —objetó Piper—. Eso tomaría mucho tiempo. —Buscó en su cinturón y sacó un espejo compacto—. Annabeth, ¿sabes código Morse?

—Por supuesto.

—También Leo. —Piper le entregó el espejo—. Él estará vigilando desde el barco. Ve a la cresta…

—¡Y lo encandilo2! —La cara de Annabeth se enrojeció—. Eso se oyó mal. Pero, sí, buena idea.

Corrió al borde de las ruinas.

Piper sacó un frasco de néctar y se la dio a beber a Jason.

—Quédate aquí. _No_ vas a morir por culpa de un estúpido pircing.

Jason sonrió débilmente.

—Al menos esta vez no fue una herida en la cabeza. Me mantuve consciente toda la pelea.

—Derrotaste como a dos mil enemigos —dijo Piper—. Eras _intimidantemente_ asombroso.

—Ustedes ayudaron.

—Tal vez, pero… Oye, quédate conmigo.

La cabeza de Jason empezó a inclinarse. Las grietas en las piedras tomaron mejor forma.

—Un poco mareado —murmuró él.

—Más néctar —ordenó Piper—. Aquí. ¿Sabe bien?

—Sí. Sí, bien.

De hecho el néctar sabía cómo aserrín líquido, pero Jason se lo guardó para sí mismo. Desde que había resignado su cargo de pretor en la Casa de Hades, la ambrosía y el néctar no sabía cómo sus comidas favoritas del Campamento Júpiter. Era como si la memoria de su antiguo hogar no tuviera el poder de sanarlo.

_Naciste como romano, morirás como romano,_ había dicho Michael Varus.

Miró el humo que salía de sus vendajes. Tenía peores cosas de las que preocuparse que la pérdida de sangre. Annabeth estaba en lo correcto acerca del oro imperial. La cosa era mortal para los semidioses así como para los monstruos. La herida de la espada de Varus hacía su máximo esfuerzo por consumir la fuerza vital de Jason.

Había visto a un semidiós morir de esa forma antes. No era rápido ni bonito.

_No puedo morir,_ se dijo a sí mismo. _Mis amigos dependen de mí._

Las palabras de Antínoo resonaban en sus oídos; acerca de los gigantes, la travesía imposible que enfrentaba el _Argo II_, el misterioso cazador que Gea había enviado para interceptor la Atenea Partenos.

—Reyna, Nico y el entrenador Hedge —dijo—. Están en peligro. Necesitamos advertirlos.

—Nos encargaremos de eso cuando regresemos al barco —prometió Piper—. Tu trabajo ahora mismo es relajarte. —Su tono era ligero y confiado, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas—. Además, esos tres son un grupo rudo. Estarán bien.

Jason esperaba que ella estuviera en lo correcto. Reyna había arriesgado demasiado para ayudarlos. El entrenador Hedge era molesto a veces, pero había sido un protector leal para toda la tripulación. Y Nico… Jason se sentía especialmente preocupado por él.

Piper acarició la cicatriz en su labio con el pulgar.

—Una vez que la Guerra termine… todo funcionará para Nico. Has hecho todo lo que podías, al ser su amigo.

Jason no estaba seguro de qué decir. No le había contado a Piper acerca de sus conversaciones con Nico. Él había guardado el secreto de Di Angelo.

Aun así… Piper parecía sentir qué estaba mal. Como hija de Afrodita, tal vez podía decir cuando una persona sufría de un corazón roto. No había presionado a Jason para hablar de eso. Y él lo apreciaba.

Otra oleada de dolor hizo que se estremeciera.

—Concéntrate en mi voz. —Piper le besó la frente—. Piensa en algo bueno. Pastel de cumpleaños en el parque en Roma…

—Eso fue agradable.

—El invierno pasado —sugirió ella—. La pelea de malvaviscos en la fogata.

—Te pillé totalmente.

—¡Tuviste malvaviscos en tu cabello por días!

—No los tuve.

La mente de Jason recordó los buenos momentos.

Solo quería quedarse ahí, hablando con Piper, sosteniendo su mano, sin preocuparse acerca de gigantes o Gea o la locura de su madre.

Sabía que tenían que regresar al barco. Él estaba en malas condiciones. Tenían la información por la que habían venido. Pero mientras yacía en las frías piedras, Jason tuvo una sensación de vacío. La historia de los pretendientes de la Reina Penélope… sus pensamientos sobre su familia… sus sueños más recientes. Todo eso se arremolinó en su cabeza. Había algo que faltaba en este lugar, algo que había olvidado.

Annabeth regresó cojeando del borde de la colina.

—¿Estás lastimada? —le preguntó Jason.

Annabeth se miró el tobillo.

—Está bien. Sólo la vieja fractura de las cavernas romanas. A veces cuando estoy estresada… No es importante. Le hice las señales a Leo. Frank cambiará de forma, volará hasta aquí y te cargará de regreso al barco. Necesito hacer una camilla para mantenerte estable.

Jason vio una terrorífica imagen de sí mismo en una hamaca, balanceándose entre las garras del águila Frank, pero decidió que era mejor que morir.

Annabeth se puso a trabajar. Recogió correas que dejaron los pretendientes: un cinturón de cuero, una túnica rasgada, correas de sandalias, una sábana roja y un par de pedazos de lanzas. Sus manos volaban sobre los materiales, rasgando, tejiendo, atando y trenzando.

—¿Cómo haces eso? —preguntó Jason asombrado.

—Lo aprendí en mi misión bajo Roma. —Annabeth mantuvo los ojos en el trabajo—. No había tenido una razón antes para intentar tejer, pero es útil para ciertas cosas, como huir de arañas…

Ella ató un último pedazo de cuerda de cuero y _voila; _una camilla lo suficientemente larga para Jason, con pedazos de lanza como asas para cargar y cuerdas de seguridad a la mitad.

Piper silbó con admiración.

—La próxima vez que necesite un vestido alterado, vendré a ti.

—Calla, McLean —dijo Annabeth, pero sus ojos expresaban satisfacción—. Ahora, hay que asegurarlo…

—Esperen —dijo Jason.

Su corazón palpitaba. Ver a Annabeth tejer para improvisar la cama, le recordó la historia de Penélope, como ella se resistió por 20 años, esperando el regreso de su esposo Odiseo.

—Una cama —dijo Jason—. Había una cama especial en este palacio.

Piper lo miró preocupada.

—Jason, has perdido mucha sangre.

—No estoy alucinando —insistió—. La cama matrimonial era sagrada. Si habría un lugar donde podría hablar con Juno… —Tomó aire y gritó— ¡Juno!

Silencio.

Tal vez Piper tenía razón. No estaba pensando con claridad.

Entonces, como a unos dos metros de distancia, el suelo de piedra tembló. Ramas salieron de la tierra, creciendo a una velocidad exagerada hasta crear un árbol de olivo. Debajo del follaje hecho por las hojas verdes grisáceas, se encontraba una mujer de cabello oscuro con vestido blanco y una piel de leopardo que caía en forma de capa sobre sus hombros. Su bastón está lleno de flores blancas de lotos. Su expresión era fría y regia.

—Mis héroes —dijo la diosa.

—Hera —dijo Piper.

—Juno —corrigió Jason.

—Lo que sea —gruñó Annabeth—. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí, Su Majestad Bovina?

Los ojos de Juno brillaron peligrosamente.

—Annabeth Chase. Tan encantadora como siempre.

—Sí, bueno —dijo Annabeth—. Acabo de regresar del_ Tártaro, _así que mis modales están algo oxidados, especialmente hacia diosas que le borraron la memoria a mi novio, lo hicieron desparecer por meses y luego…

—¿En serio, niña? ¿Vamos a discutir por esto otra vez?

—¿No se supone que deberías de estar sufriendo un desorden de personalidad? —preguntó Annabeth—. Digo… ¿más de lo normal?'

—Espera —intervino Jason. Él tenía suficientes razones para odiar a Juno, pero tenían otros problemas con los que lidiar—. Juno, necesitamos de tu ayuda. Nosotros… —Jason trató de sentarse pero inmediatamente se arrepintió. Su interior se sentía como si lo retorcieran con un tenedor gigante para espagueti.

Piper evitó que se cayera.

—Lo primero —dijo ella—. Jason está lastimado. ¡Cúrelo!

La diosa frunció el ceño. Su forma brilló inestablemente.

—Hay cosas que los dioses no pueden curar —dijo ella—. Esa herida toca vuestra alma así como vuestro cuerpo. Debéis luchar contra eso, Jason Grace… _debéis_ sobrevivir.

—Sí, gracias —dijo él con la boca seca—. Eso intento.

—¿A qué se refiere con que la herida toca su alma? —demandó Piper—. Porque no puede…

—Mis héroes, nuestro tiempo es corto —dijo Juno—. Estoy agradecida por vuestro llamado. He pasado semanas en un estado de dolor y confusión… mis naturalezas griega y romana luchando una contra la otra. Peor, he sido obligada a esconderme de Júpiter, quien me busca enojado, pero está equivocado al creer que _yo_ cause esta guerra con Gea.

—Vaya —dijo Annabeth—, ¿por qué pensará eso?

Juno le dirigió una mirada irritada.

—Afortunadamente, este lugar es sagrado para mí. Al eliminar a esos fantasmas de aquí, lo habéis purificado y me habéis dado un momento de claridad. Podré hablar con vosotros, pero solo brevemente.

—¿Por qué es sagrado… ? —Los ojos de Piper se agrandaron—. Oh. ¡La cama matrimonial!

—¿Cama matrimonial? —preguntó Annabeth—. No veo ninguna…

—La cama de Penélope y Odiseo —le explicó Piper —. Uno de los postes de la cama era un árbol de olivo, para que así nunca la pudieran mover.

—En efecto. —Juno recorrió con su mano el tronco del árbol de olivo—. Una cama matrimonial inamovible. ¡Qué hermoso símbolo! Como Penélope, la esposa más fiel, defendiéndose de cien arrogantes pretendientes por años porque sabía que su esposo regresaría. ¡Odiseo y Penélope, el ejemplo de un matrimonio perfecto!

Incluso en su estado de aturdimiento, Jason estaba convencido de que recordaba historias sobre Odiseo enamorándose de otras mujeres en sus viajes, pero decidió no decir nada.

—¿Podría darnos un consejo, por lo menos? —preguntó—. ¿Decirnos qué hacer?

—Navegad alrededor de Peloponeso —dijo la diosa—. Como sospecháis, esa es única ruta posible. En vuestro camino, buscad a la diosa de la victoria en Olimpia. Está fuera de control. A menos que podáis someterla, el distanciamiento entre griegos y romanos no podrá ser arreglado.

—¿Se refiere a Niké? —preguntó Annabeth—. ¿Cómo puede estar fuera de control?

Un trueno retumbó en el cielo, haciendo temblar la colina.

—Explicarlo tomaría mucho tiempo —dijo Juno—. Tengo que huir antes de que Júpiter me encuentre. Una vez que me vaya, no os podré ayudar de nuevo.

Jason contuvo una réplica: _¿Me has ayudado alguna vez?_

—¿Qué más deberíamos saber? —preguntó.

—Como oísteis, los gigantes se han reunido en Atenas. Algunos dioses os podrán ayudar en el camino, pero no soy la única de los Olímpicos que se encuentra en desgracia con Júpiter. Los gemelos también incurrieron en su ira.

—¿Artemisa y Apolo? —preguntó Piper—. ¿Por qué?

La imagen de Juno empezó a desaparecer.

—Si alcanzáis la isla de Delfos, tal vez estén preparados para ayudaros. Están lo suficientemente desesperados como para ayudar en lo que sea para arreglar las cosas. Id ahora. Quizá os vea en Atenas, si tenéis éxito. Si no lo tenéis…

La diosa desapareció, o tal vez la visión de Jason falló. El dolor se apoderó de él. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás. Vio un águila gigante dar vueltas en el cielo. Luego el cielo azul se volvió negro, y Jason no pudo ver nada en lo absoluto.

* * *

1 **Drakon: **Monstruos gigante parecido a uno serpientes amarilla y verde, con volantes alrededor del cuello, ojos de reptil y enormes garras. Escupe veneno.

2 **Flash**: en inglés tiene el doble sentido de mostrar más de la cuenta al quitarse y ponerse una prenda. (N. del T.)


End file.
